


Will It Ever Be Quiet

by TheiaHexe



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Gen, SuperWhoVengerLockStuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaHexe/pseuds/TheiaHexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each kid is thrust into the lives of certain lifesaving men, some considered heroes, some not. </p><p>(P.O.V. of Jade Harley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Death Is Remembered And Brushed With Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, trees, and shaky awakenings.

She woke, and did not know how. She sat up, black hair falling over her eyes, blocked from them by thick-rimmed, round glasses. Okay, so she didn’t have that great eyesight. And she felt as she flexed a bit to get to her feet; she was rather strong. As she tried to wet her lips, she noticed her own bucked front teeth.

 

Things flooded back into her mind as she leaned on a nearby tree, fast-paced images of strange, colorful places. A tall, gray-skinned, imposing female figure. A boy with light blonde hair and sunglasses. Another that looked strikingly like him, but seemed to glow, with feathered wings. On and on the images flashed, the young girl trying to gather them all together. And suddenly, one of them struck her.

 

She had died.

 

Not recently, no, but she had. Years ago, she felt herself get blown away from where she was. Felt her bones crack and briefly felt the force that snapped her neck. She might have even broken the back of her skull, but she was gone by that time.

 

No, not quite gone. Some sort of fluke? Because the memories didn’t stop with her death. They carried on, flashes of people and films and figures and another boy with black hair and glasses, ranting about movies and games. She had watched him grow a bit, mature from a middle schooler into a teen. She remembered a golden, flying boat. She felt sort of crazy, admitting that to herself. In fact, most of these memories seemed impossible.

 

“Jade…” she mumbled to herself, trying to think of how she used to introduce herself online. “Jade Harley.”

 

She was Jade Harley and her last few years were a ridiculous blur of insanity. Where was all that? Where was she now, and how did she get here?

 

Feeling overwhelmed, she sat back down on the grass, taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a small gathering of trees, or maybe the very outskirts of a small wood. Perhaps in a park? There were glittering lights through the trunks, blinking or moving or sometimes even staying stationary. As she listened, she picked the sounds of people talking, of machinery and an odd, unnatural smell that seemed to mix metal and some other substance. Gas? She stood, intending to go in search of where that scent came from, and maybe even find out where she was.

 

_Click._

 

The sound caused her to tense up, purse her mouth shut, and hardly breathe. She felt the barrel of the gun lightly shift the strands of hair on the back of her neck. Running was her first instinct, but she knew they’d shoot. Should she talk her way out of this? Slowly, she started to turn, but didn’t get far.

 

More clicks suggested that the man behind her was not alone, and her suspicion was confirmed when at least twenty figures in black armor and headgear made their way out of the shadows, rifles pointed at this one, slight girl, whose fists were clenched and whose forehead had begun to slick with sweat. _Did I do anything wrong?_ She thought bitterly to herself. _Is there something else I’m forgetting?_

 

“State your name,” said the woman holding the pistol to Jade’s head. A woman, huh. She wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Jade… Harley,” she repeated as before, deciding to play along. “You guys police?”

 

“We’re asking the questions here, girl. Did you see that light a few minutes ago?”

 

“Seeing as how I just woke up, no.”

 

The woman let out an annoyed huff, as though Jade could help being a bit snippy in this stressful situation. As she watched, the soldiers backed off as the woman- who seemed to be in charge- made her way around to Jade’s front, still not lowering her gun. She had short-cropped, dark hair, and a thin face. What Jade could see of her neck had a few, prominent scars.

 

“The energy signature was nothing we had ever seen before. One of our consultants tracked its source to this spot, to where you _just woke up_.” As it seemed, she did not believe what the young girl had said. The woman moved a hand to her ear, presumably to talk into an earpiece.

 

“We found a girl at the event site. Apprehending now—“

 

“’Apprehending’?” Jade snapped, and in response all the soldiers took a step forward. “I didn’t even do anything! I can hardly even remember my damn name, and you think I—“

 

She heard the tranq before she felt it, eyes rolling up into her head as she fell once more onto the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, lame start, but go easy on me. It's my first fic and I'm more used to RP writing anyway. Next time, expect some Stark sass.


	2. In Which Heroes Are Met And Suspicions Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tranquilizers, weak knees, and standing don't seem to go hand in hand. Also, hella exposition

“—thinks it’s all connected, doesn’t he?”

 

“I’m not surprised, and I agree. Why d’you think I went through the trouble of making sure Hill didn’t torture the poor kid?”

 

“We don’t know where she came from, and Hill only—“

 

“Steve, you can’t always rely on—“

 

The two men jumped upon hearing a loud curse from the room over; apparently their quarry had tried to get up and away, but fell as her legs were still unsteady. She shook as she attempted to get back on her feet, freezing in place when the door slid open.

 

“Miss Harley?”

 

Jade glowered up at the two before her. Both male; the blonde noticeably taller and younger than the brunette, both of their faces revealing a hint of sympathy.

 

“Are you alright?” the blonde asked, his voice modestly pleasant, yet firm.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Jade replied bitterly, and the dark-haired man scoffed.

 

“Fine? Look at you, shaking like a leaf. I’m rather shocked you made it as far as you did.”

 

“Tony,” the blonde started warningly.

 

“Really, Rogers, look at her—“

 

“I see her, and she obviously needs a bit of—“

 

“Who are you?”

 

(To be frank, Jade didn’t care; she just wanted to stop the bickering)

 

They turned, ‘Tony’ looking surprised and ‘Rogers’ a bit offended, maybe even worried.

 

“We were about to ask you that,” Tony shrugged. “but whatever, Miss Demanding. I’m Tony Stark.”

 

He gave an annoyingly smug smirk at the look on Jade’s face.

 

“Stark—like, like ‘Iron Man’ Tony Stark?”

 

“The very same.”

 

“So, what?” the turned to the blonde. “’Rogers’, don’t tell me, you’re--?”

 

“Captain America? Yeah, actually,” Cap replied, an irritated edge creeping into his voice. “I am.”

 

Well then, Jade thought. She’d have to reconsider her options here. She was being stared down at by Goddamn Iron Man and Captain Fucking America. Not like she could just stroll out of here, no doubt more of those soldiers were waiting outside of… wherever the hell she was. And that woman. And what the hell had happened to the others, whose names had returned to her when she awoke in this room? Dave, John, Rose…? How was she even here, again? What had happened, why couldn’t she remember what had happened since…?

 

Jade’s head began to swim and ache, and she tried to shake it for some clarity, but to no avail.

 

 

“We want to help you, Jade,” Tony said gently, having knelt next to where she was clinging, which she now noticed was the metal table she had woken up on. “We’re sorry that Hill and her men frightened you.”

 

“Hill…?” she asked shakily, adjusting her glasses to see them better.

 

“Commander Maria Hill.” Cap corrected. “When Tony ad Bruce saw that energy explosion on their radars, she was the last person we would have wanted to send. However, since that sort of thing falls under SHIELD’s jurisdiction, we had no power over who the director chose to scout out the area.”

 

Jade gave a hollow laugh, earning her rather startled looks. “Too bad. Maybe then you all’d start listening to me, instead of all this ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ bullsh—“

 

“You should probably lay back down, don’t wanna strain the pretty little frame any more, do we?” Tony interrupted, since Jade had started shaking with the effort to stand back up. He moved to grip an arm around her waist, helping to lift her so she could sit on the metal slab once again. “I’ll see what I can do to get you a more comfortable area to stay in for now.”

 

He turned towards the door, Captain Rogers in step behind him, before Jade cleared her throat.

 

“Has anything like that—the energy, I mean… has it been seen like that anywhere else?” she asked carefully.  “It’s just that you seem… I dunno, used to this?”

 

There was a silence, in which Jade stared at them intensely as Cap’s jaw clenched. Then Tony let out an amused laugh, turning to her only slightly.

 

“Sharp, kid. If I thought you could walk, I’d let you come see the details for yourself. Three other questionable events occurred around the world at the exact same moment as the one Hill found you near.”

 

“It was almost to the exact second,” Cap confirmed. “Millisecond, from what Dr. Banner said.”

 

“But were there any… exactly like the one--?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that. Honestly, the best thing I could compare it to would be the vortex the Thunder God Thor appeared out of a few years back. But, overall, no. None exactly like yours. Hell, SHIELD almost wrote one off, a freak tornado in Washington, if we hadn’t told them not to.”

 

Jade was listening intently, her green eyes fixated on Stark’s caramel brown, hardly breathing as she tried to figure out if he was jerking her around to get information. But for now, she’d play this game.

 

“And the other two? What were they?”

 

“ _They_ were much harder to explain ‘s what they were. One seemed to be a pocket of frozen time in Japan, anyone and anything caught in it unable to move for a good two hours. When they regained mobility, they hadn’t realized how much time had actually passed. They just went about walking or chatting.”

 

Suddenly, Cap grabbed Tony’s arm, a stern look crossing his handsome features. He whispered something urgently into the shorter man’s ear, but he just seemed to shrug him off, seemingly to the soldier’s great annoyance.

 

“As I was saying, the third event was a solar eclipse, but we shouldn’t have one for a good few more years, and it only happened in London.”

 

Once again, something seemed to be bothering Cap, but only just now did Tony respond to it by looking suspicious of the thin, determined girl on the table before them.

 

“…Do these events mean anything to you, Miss Harley?” Rogers asked, having a difficult time keeping his voice calm.

 

Jade cursed herself for helping to incite an extremely uncomfortable, tense moment. She had given too much away, become careless in her curiosity. She had revealed much too much to these people she hardly knew if she could trust. The fact that she was so interested in what they were saying cemented the notion that she did, in fact, have something to do with these incidents.

 

“…no,” she mumbled after much too long, still not dropping their gaze.

 

“…Alright. If you’re sure.” Stark began raptly. “Because a contact of ours in London has potentially picked up another girl, around your age, who might know something about that eclipse. If SHIELD gets a hold of her…”

 

The door swung open to let Stark and Rogers out, neither noticing that Jade was clutching the metal slab like a lifeline, her knuckles whitening.

 

“I’m not a hundred percent sure she won’t say something, even if other witnesses won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossovers??? In a crossover fic???? No way man  
> Kudos to my dear Libby who's been helpin' with some editing, wot wot


End file.
